


The Logical Choice

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Vulcan's are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vulcan Ambassador to Earth is retiring. Sarek is the most logical choice as successor, but not everyone agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logical Choice

With Ambassador Seldon’s imminent retirement and his recommendation to the council that Sarek replace him, Sarek wasn’t surprised when he was commanded to attending a meeting and given priority clearance for transport.

Amanda, his wife of five years, stood with him as he awaited the diplomatic shuttle. She glanced at him and saw that he was flexing his left hand, a sign she had come to learn was Sarek’s unconscious display of anxiety. He considered it a great flaw in his control, she found it endearing. 

“Stop worrying.” She gently chided, taking his hand. Sarek looked down at their linked hands and was momentarily dismayed that he was outwardly showing his nervousness. Her mind brushed his and he felt her soothing calmness in his mind. “You’re the most logical choice to replace Seldon, he said so himself. This will just be a formality.”

“I hope you are right, my wife.” 

The shuttle arrived and Sarek released her hand.

\---

Sarek’s fought to keep his anger under control as he listened to the council's reasoning that while he was a strong candidate for the role, they had opted for a far more experienced Ambassador. 

“Forgive me, but I am the most the logical choice.” He countered. “I have served on Earth for almost twenty of their years, ten of those as cultural attaché. I am married to a human, my understanding of human affairs is far greater---”

An older Vulcan he had not been introduced to interrupted him. “Ambassador Selek has served as an ambassador to seventeen planets in the last fifty years. You have serviced as a junior on one planet for twenty. You are still very young and have a lot to learn, the council is recommending you remain in your current position.”

“I am familiar with Ambassador Selek’s work and I do not believe that he is suited for working with humans.” He argued.

“And you are?”

“Yes. There is no question in my ability.”

“There are questions as to your adherence to logic.” T’Pau answered.

Sarek was momentarily taken back. “You question my logic?”

“Reports as to your conduct on Earth have raised questions---”

Sarek unsuccessfully tried to prevent his blush. “If you are referring to the incident with the photographer, I explained and apologised for my actions at the time.”

“That is one of the reports.” Skon answered cooly. He had until now remained silent, closely observing his son as he argued his position. “You have always had difficulty controlling your emotions.” Sarek turned his father. “And your close association with humans has compromised your control.”

Sarek understood what they were saying. “You question my marriage.”

“We question your logic in choosing a human.”

“Forgive me, father, but you gave me leave to make my own choices.” Sarek fixed his father with a glare and felt somewhat vindicated when Skon looked away. Like all Vulcan children Sarek had been bonded, but she had chosen to end their bond one year into his posting to Earth and Skon had granted him position to seek his own mate. “I made the choice that was logical.”

“If we had posted you to Andoria, would you have taken an Andorian as a mate?”

Sarek considered it. “Perhaps.” And then decided to speak the truth. “I chose Amanda not because she is human but because she is Amanda.”

“Then you understand why we question your logic.”

“No. Amanda is a skilled linguist, she speaks common Vulcan and is close to mastering high Vulcan. She speaks many other Federation languages, her doctoral thesis has been praised most highly. Her pupils speak highly of her and her presence has been most welcome during formal occasions.”

“Enough.” T’Pau stood. “We have endured this emotional display for too long. The council’s decision is final, you will return to your position on Earth as a senior aide to Ambassador Selek. Be grateful that we not recalling you all together.” With that, she left and other members of the council followed her.

Skon paused before exiting. “I have arranged for you to go to Gol, the Adepts are ready to receive you.”

“I respectfully decline, father.”

“It was not an offer.” Skon approached his son. “Surely you recognise your own failings in controlling your emotions.”

“My control is not always perfect.” He admitted. “But that has nothing to do with my wife.”

Skon regarded his son. “Make the commitment Sarek and the council will reconsider.”

“Father...you yourself served on Earth---”

“And it was my failing in allowed you to, knowing of your...issues with control.”

Sarek fought back the sudden anger he felt. “I shall seek council but I will not go to Gol.”

“So be it. Be warned, my son, any further unfavourable reports of your conduct on Earth will have severe consequences.”

With that he left, leaving Sarek’s response unspoken.

\---

Amanda activated the view screen the moment she had been alerted to an incoming message. Sarek’s image faded into view and she beamed. 

“So, Mr Ambassador, when can I expect your return?” Her smiled faded as she took in his dejected appearance. She had thought it unusual that he had been shielding himself from her and now she knew why. 

“I am to remain in my current position. A more...experienced ambassador has been chosen.” She wanted to be there with him, to reach out and offer him comfort.

“Oh, Sarek.”

“This was something I wanted greatly.” He finally admitted.

“I know.”

“They questioned my logic...my control.” She felt the anger in him. “My father tried to send me to the Adepts.” He sighed. “Perhaps they are right to question my control. There were things I wanted to say to the council that were...harsh.” Amanda had a flash of what he had wanted to say.

“Goodness.” She laughed. “Who taught you that?”

“You.” He allowed himself a smile. “I am leaving shortly, I don’t have priority clearance so I will be home in four point three days.”

“In four point three days I’ll have you favourite dinner ready for you.” She reached out and touched the screen. “I love you.”

Sarek didn’t respond but he placed his fingers to hers on the screen before breaking the connection.

Less than four months later, Ambassador Selek was urgently recalled to Vulcan to answer the council’s concerns about recent breakdowns in relations with Earth and Amanda stood smiling as her husband was appointed as his replacement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory about ST:V. Sybok is a powerful telepath. He could easily protect the idea he is Spock's brother into Spock's mind. That, or the events of ST:V take place in an alternative universe since it's literally the only time we ever hear of Sarek's previous marriage (canonically, that is). Sarek is a bit of an odd Vulcan if you think about it and I can imagine a younger Sarek having a few issues with his emotional control.


End file.
